Halo Rising: The Story Of A Space Marine Chapter
by Wulfrun
Summary: Warhammer 40k...Brother Talnus, leader of a 1st Company Terminator squad has been dropped on a planet the Tau have invaded on the outskirts of their Chapter's jurisdiction. This is the story of Brother Talnus and the Halo Chapter.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1  Touchdown

The Mont'ka Command post was up ahead,they had almost made it! Brother Talnus ran with his terminator squad as fast as his legs willed him, carrying stormshields and thunder hammers they were truly a sight to see upon the battlefield. The crest of the Halo Chapter of the Space Marines was clearly visible on the banner upon his back. Their symbol, a black silhouetted planet with a white sun behind emcompassing the planet with a green fist upon the black planet itself. This was the crest of the Halo Chapter, through it they beared their honor, respect and brotherhood. Brother Talnus looked to their sides and saw a small fire warrior team coming up a nearby ridge but before he had even given the order to his men to fire, a small barrage of assault fire pelted the target down neautralizing the assailants. Talnus looked behind him, he was greeted by the newest member of his squad, Brother Harrus, saluting him. "Do not fire unless commanded brother!" Talnus replied, his voice becoming doubly threatening through the warped vocoder of the terminator helmet. Harrus hurriedly got back into formation, "Yes sir! Sorry Sir!" replied the rookie. Talnus glanced once more upon the new marine. Though you couldn't see it through the terminator armor, Harrus was actually a rather slender build for a space marine, fresh out of the scout force he was immediately put into the terminator section of the brotherhood for his commendable close quarters combat prowess. When his fellow scouts picked up snipers, he picked up a shotgun, it was just within his nature to be in peoples faces. Talnus both admired this talent and despised it, taking a deep breath he decided to deal with it once he got back to base, right now his orders were to take out the Tau forces newly arriving in our system. The Mont'ka Outpost loomed ever closer, they got to the final ridge when a Krootox with Kroot master swiftly came over it before them, the moment the Krootox saw them it charged in a rage.  
>"Brace yourselves brothers!" yelled Talnus as the other 6 brothers shouted "For the God Emperor" raising their hammers in unison and bracing for the coming mass of the Krootox. At that moment the Krootox split and formed another of itself. "What trickery is this!" exclaimed Brother Talnus. In the confusion the group had lost it's formation, they had now split into 3 man teams to deal with the foes. The first Krootox that initiated the charge was now just feet away from Talnus, now was his time to strike, he jumped, narrowly missing the maw of the brutish creature and while flipping in the air slammed his hammer upon the top of it's skull bringing down the creature with a tremendous thud seemingly easily. At this the other Krootox dissappeared, "It must've been one of those damn holo-projectors the Ethereals have!" exclaimed Brother Excrus their heavy ranged expert.<br>Now that they had got to the top of the ridge, Excrus looked down the scope of his lascannon and focused in on their commander, an Ethereal and his retinue not far from the tower. "We have to cut them off before they reach it, otherwise were looking at an orbital bombardment and I know our commander wants answers from Tau who are alive for them entering our space." Brother Talnus replied. They still had their chapters ship, Solitude in orbit, at the helm was one of the chapter's greatest heroes Force Commander Caldus Dechis, he had made the company well known for it's tenacity and survivability from only taking on the most dangerous jobs the imperium could throw at him and living through them all to tell the tales. Son of the Chapter's leader himself Zacharius Dechus, thus no one expected less from him.


	2. Chapter 2  Target Acquired

"Commander this is Terminator Squad Alpha reporting in." Talnus spoke into the COM "You have my ears Brother" Caldus replied in his dry analytical tone.  
>"We have located the primary target, he is surrounded with bodyguard and many Tau surround them, requesting backup sir." "Request granted Brother, I only have two squads free, a Devastator squad and Heavy Team, hope that's enough for you?" Caldus said.<br>"Perfect, teleport them through when ready" replied Talnus. Up on Solitude the two groups loaded up and grabbed gear and weapons and within a minute were cramming there heavy armor through the small entrance to the teleport, once in the techpriest flicked the switch. It was always a weird experience teleporting from space onto open land, the feeling of artificial and natural gravity, although subtle, takes even the most battle heartened veteran and gives him vertigo for a second. "Brother Stendt, my devastator squad awaits your command" "Brother Thorin, heavy squad is locked and loaded sir, were do you want us stationed?"  
>Talnus was impressed, the devastator squadron was in 1st company, ran by one of the noblest men he knew, Stendt. As for the heavy team, Thorin and his group may still be in 3rd company but they were hastily making their way to the top. Talnus really wanted Thorin to take the spot on his team that was filled by Harrus. " Devastators, I want you to move down the valley in front doing sweep assaults upon the nearest enemy and make your way towards the tower leaving no enemy alive between you and this ridge." Stendt smiled "It shall be done Brother." "As for you Thorin, position yourselves here upon the high ground and get rid of anything in range and take out all vehicles or big beasties you see flying our way." "Got it." Thorin replied, loading a rocket as he spoke into his launcher.<br>"Ok, let's move then!" With that the roar of the devastator's packs filled the air and his terminator squad teleported forward to reach the V.I.P. before he could make his escape. Coming up in front was a small unit of drones but were knocked out of the air before they could even turn to acknowledge the threat of the marines. Plasma fire started bursting over their heads, but within a few seconds the sound of bolter fire ushered the shots above them. "That's the spirit lads!" yelled back Excrus. They were closing fast and had enough charge in their teleports for one more jump. As Talnus was about to sync and jump he was knocked to the ground. A Kroot Shaper had caught him offguard, raising it's scythe into the air it was about to strike when it jumped and darted for Harrus who had unleashed a flurry of bolter fire upon it. Dodging it easily the Shaper pierced the chestpiece of Harrus's armor. Stumbling backwards Harrus fell to the ground as one of his brothers decapitated the Shaper brutally with his hammer. Running to his side Talnus kneeled down, but Harrus had already past, his heavy armor slumped on the ground, blood still permeating from his chest. At this the suit teleported back to the ship so that the gene seed was secure. "May he rest now but we must move!" Talnus yelled to his men. He realised that through the commotion the Ethereal had heard them coming and had started to flee with his bodyguard releasing a flurry of fire at the devastator squad that was looming above them. Talnus teleported and nearly tripped as the body of a fallen Kroot was in front of him. He leaped over the corpse as his team closed in on the Ethereal. They were close, so close he could taste the death of the Ethereal. This was his final though though, as he was running towards the creature with his squad the Ethereal turned towards them. Speaking in their tongue it spoke, "No one is right at the end of war, only who are left shall speak." it's voice booming and deep across the battlefield, and with that the Ethereal raised and slammed his staff upon the ground, a blue wave slammed down from the heavens, the whole earth shuddered, then...blackness...

TO BE CONTINUED (If reviews are good :P ) 


End file.
